Alarde Windraiser
"Hatred can drive men to do terrible, terrible things." ~Unknown Relations: Lyr Stormwood (fiance, deceased) Regit Fahey (???) Background Murderer Alarde's distant past is a mystery to him, having most of it erased as a result of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It is believed that he spent most of it learning the arts of alchemy and potion making up until aproximately five years ago. The elf decided to try and make a profit in the human capital of Stormwind. After a week of zero profit, a murder occurred where he was pinned as the killer. Alarde was thrown in the Stormwind Stockade, where something odd happened. Some say it was a demonic possesion, others that his mind literally split in two. Either way, three guards died and one was severely injured. SI:7 took notice of this, and "recruited" Alarde into what was known as "Zeta Initiative". A black ops program to make the perfect soldier. Prior to all this, Alarde was engaged to one Lyr Stormwood, who at news of Alarde's supposed crimes and death, refused to believe it. One year later, Alarde's uperiors sent him back to Darnassus to obtain proper equipment; he was not expecting Lyr to see him, or recognize him. The two continued to see eachother when Alarde was not on a mission, until SI:7 picked up on the "breach" after about a year. Plans were set in motion to eliminate both Alarde and Lyr, starting with Alarde being sent to the plaguelands of the Eastern Kingdoms. The humans, however, underestimated Alarde's talent, though he was badly maimed in the battle by a death knight. The elf also went into a coma, but stayed alive; still good enough for the rogues to carry out phase two. Fortunately, Lyr had next to no combat experience, and was quickly dealt with. The Last Straw When Alarde awoke, the new hit him like a stampede. What furhter shocked him was when he found out who was responsible. This was the last straw... His framing and unjust arrest, two years of mad training to become that which was impossible to attain, and now the murdering of his future wife. He has gone completely insane at this point, hearing voices and the such, but it did not matter any more. Swearing vengeance on the humans, Alarde went on a murderous spree down the eastern coast of Kalimador, slaying a number of SI:7 operatives and innocent humans alike. And, of course, he was forced to run and evade the rogues sent to hunt him down. For three years he ran, making allies and enemies alike, avoiding traps, earning money as a mercenary, and killing any operative stupid enough to think they could bring him down. Unfortunately, SI:7 turned the tables on Alarde with a devastating low-blow of a deal. He could either continue with his life, but as a result, a majority of his allies would pay terrible prices for affiliating with him. Or, he could fight in the Northrend campaign and they would be spared. It did not take long for Alarde to realize that they had him now. There was no escape; only death lay before him as an option. Within a week, the mighty warrior fell, again to a death knight. SI:7 confirmed the body, and deemed the case closed. That is... until a month later... After Death One month after his fall, reports began to come in from the area of Dragonblight of a lone, elven death knight attacking supply caravans with lethal efficiency. Rumors began to spread, and once again an SI:7 operative was deployed to uncover the truth. The events have yat to be resolved... Involvement While Alarde is nowhere near being considered a "major player" in the world, he is by no means someone of "minimal threat" or a nuisnece. Most of the time, his actions go unnoticed by the major powers, but he has had Stormwind hunt him down for three years. And is a well known mercenary in the ranks of the goblin cartells; almost a go-to man for some. Though he has laid to rest his quest for vengeance against the humans, he still wishes to watch Arthas, the one who denied him eternal peace and rest, fall and burn for his crimes. Strategy While alive, the stradegy was very simple. Piss him off until Alarde began to make mistakes in combat, leaving himself exposed to attacks. Considering, that is, the attackers would survive his flurry of steel. Now, however, as a risen death knight, a few simple taunts will do nothing to help the situation. His mind was healed by the Scourge, and then possesed so he would do the Lich King's bidding without hesitation or remorse. An obvious stardegy would be employing the use of a paladin or a priest, using holy magics to cancel out the unholy powers surging through him. Shamen and druids, with their natural magics, have been noted to be effective as well. The arcane arts have "normal" effects, while anything shadow, unholy, demonic, or anything melee based is rendered completely inneffective. Only a fool fights fire with fire. Quotes "You fight fire with water, you idiot." "I'm sorry, were you trying to kill me?" "Why me..." "The living are the true scourge of this realm!" Trivia See also * Link External links * External link